


Love Shot

by GaiaSilvermist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boy Group, Boyfriend for rent, Fluff, Journalist, M/M, Mask, Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaSilvermist/pseuds/GaiaSilvermist
Summary: "I don't know who you are." That the only words that Yukhei can say. He really doesn't know who is the guy, if this guy was known by everyone, how come he didn't know him."That's why I chose you."





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it's been a while. 
> 
> This story will be very fluff, very short and maybe not good but yeah I'll just leave it here.

Yukhei is just one of those students who want to finish his study to have a good life and to have a job that he will surely enjoy. He is studying literature been wanting to be a journalist, it must not be the most expensive course but Yukhei is just living by himself. 

He has no one to help him to pay his food, his house, his bills and of course his daily expenses at school. He experienced many works just to survive college, he has been a bartender, librarian, sales clerk at malls, waiter and even an advertiser. Yukhei is currently an all-around part-timer at a convenience store and it's not enough. 

"Ten I need an extra job." He desperately said to his friend Ten who is leaning now at the counter while eating some chocolate he took at the store. 

"The semester will end soon, it means that another semester will start soon, yet I don't even have enough fund for it," Yukhei said while pacing back and forth behind the counter thinking how he will get some money. 

"Can you stop now?" Ten annoyingly said. 

Yukhei stopped from walking and shouted at his friend, "You don't understand! I need to finish this! I don't want to stay behind this counter forever!" 

Ten closed his eyes, relax for a moment. Yukhei just shouted at his ear again and he really hates it. 

He gave a cold stare to Yukhei, "I already have a job for you that's why I'm here. Do you think I will visit you? Even in your dreams, I won't visit you." 

Yukhei instantly leans on the counter, ready to hear Ten's offer. 

"I met someone in this dating app I've been using and yeah, of course, we got closer and he told me that one of his friends is working at some boyfriend for rent…"

Yukhei's big but cute eyes immediately narrowed when he heard those three words, "Boyfriend for rent."It's been a trend for a while for some people who don't want to feel lonely, or for them to have a romantic and ideal date for a day and Yukhei's thoughts about it? It's not safe. He thinks what if some people will just trick you by the start of the date and by the end of the day they will get obsessed with you and kidnapped you.

He waved his hand at Ten to tell him that he is not interested, he wanted to finish his study but how he will do it if something will happen to him. 

"Let me finish first…" 

Ten discussed how this friend of his friend currently needs some guy who will accompany this one-time V.I.P customer. This customer demands just want a night full of talking. 

"Literally that person just needs someone to be with, someone to talk with the rest of the night."

Yukhei doesn't know why but he felt sad? It's sad to think that there is actually someone who is really desperate to have someone by their side. 

"Why?" Yukhei curiously asked. 

"They don't know. It's their company code of conduct. They won't meddle with their customer's personal life, they will just fulfill what their customer wants." Ten explained. 

Maybe it's Yukhei writer side made him so curious, made him want to talk with this person, know the story behind why this person chose to be with a stranger just to be with him. He wanted to know and write this story. 

"What's the term and condition for this job?" Yukhei asked and Ten looked at him suspiciously but he let it slide and discuss what his friend told him.

•

Yukhei ends up sitting in the lobby of a luxurious hotel waiting to be called. He agreed to Ten, he accepts the job but he swears that this will be the first and last. They offered too much for him to turn down, actually, he wanted to reject because he thinks that his night isn't worth two years in college. 

Ten's friend said that they will find another person if Yukhei won't accept the pay so Yukhei has no other choice but to accept it. Also, all of his questions need to be answered. 

"Hi, are you Lucas?" 

Yukhei looked up and he saw one of the hotel attendants. 

Lucas. It was requested that Yukhei must use a fake name. Everything about this set up made him curious and he's up for a long talk just to know why. 

Yukhei stands up, "Yes, I am." 

"The person in room 718 has been looking for you. Some of our attendants will accompany you to his room." said by the graceful girl and lead her to the elevator.

Yukhei followed her and once they near the elevator he saw the bellboy that will escort him on the way to this guy. 

The moment he steps in at the elevator that's the moment he felt nervous. Every floor his heart beat fast and the moment they reached the seventh floor, he already forgot to breathe. 

"Sir?"

The bellboy caught his attention and made him gulp. 

They exited the elevator but the bellboy stays in front of the elevator and Yukhei wait for another instruction. To his surprise, the bellboy hands him a thin silk cloth that has a dark blue color. 

"Sir you need to wear this in your eyes before we go to the room." 

Yukhei opened his mouth to ask why but he just shut his mouth knowing that the bellboy won't give him any answer and probably the bellboy doesn't know anything. 

He took the shiny cloth, covered his eyes and tie it behind his head. Once everything is dark, he felt someone hold his elbow and guide him to walk. 

The walk is not that long but every step he takes made him nervous, he already thought of backing out. He was suddenly unsure about his decisions, he doesn't think that it was dangerous because he trusted Ten. Ten won't put him in a dangerous situation but everything about this made him lose his sanity. 

They stopped from walking and the hold on his elbow is now gone. Yukhei wanted to grab the hand that has been holding him and told him not to leave him, he was scared. 

"Sir you are not allowed to take off your mask. Wait for the next instruction. That's all sir, have a good evening."

and the next thing he heard footsteps. Yukhei tries to identify his surroundings by ghosting his hand. No one is beside him but right in front of him was a door. He grabbed the doorknob and attempts to turn it when someone already pulls the door inside. 

"What are you doing?" 

It's a guy but he is doubting it because it was too soft for a guy. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out my surroundings since I can't see anything." He explained and pointed out at his eyes. 

"Are you sure that your eyes are fully covered?" 

"Yes, actually I can't decide if you are a guy or a girl," Yukhei answered. 

"Good. You are not allowed to take it off for the rest of the evening." 

Yukhei nods in response. 

He waits for the person in front of him to speak again but he just heard that the door is being opened. He waits again but what happened next is something he didn't expect. Someone hold his hand and gently pull him inside. 

The hand was incredibly smooth, it feels like a hand of a baby. It's smaller than his hand so technically this person is holding his three fingers only. 

Yukhei stopped admiring the hand when he heard that the door was locked and the sound made his heartbeat stop. 

"Oh shit. I let you enter this room without confirming if you are that guy. I know it's too late to ask this but are you, Lucas?" 

To his surprise this guy is talkative, it made things casual and simple still the darkness made him scared. 

"Yes. I am. " Yukhei answered. 

he heard him sighed, "Thank god. By the way, I'm ahm… I haven't thought of a name yet…"

even though no one can see, Yukhei raised his eyebrow. 

"So are we really getting fake names?" He thought. 

"Yes, fake names. Just call me Zeus."

Yukhei can tell that it's a complaint. This guy with him was not happy about the name he gave to him. 

"You seem to hate the name so why did you use it?" Yukhei asked. 

He knows that it's too early to be comfortable and he is not sure if it's okay to ask a question but can't control his mouth. 

"It's a mockery to my name but those people who bully me only knew it so it's safe for me to use it."

Yukhei turned his head, "Wait someone is bullying you?" 

"Woah! Calm down, it doesn't mean anything. You know friends have names for each other." Zeus explained.

If Yukhei is not wearing a blindfold he is probably staring at Zeus right now, he was amused on how this Zeus guy reacted cutely. 

"Have you eaten dinner?" Zeus asked him.

Yukhei whipped his head trying to figure out where his voice is coming from, "I have eaten already but I'm starving now because I wait in the lobby for so long." 

He attends his shift before going here, he did an early out to make himself look like an ideal boyfriend. He knows that they will meet at a five-star hotel, Yukhei did his best by wearing some suit, white buttoned-up polo, and fitted slacks. 

"I'm sorry. It's just there are eyes around me and I find it so hard to go out without anyone knowing." Zeus said. 

Yukhei's forehead creased, his mind has a lot of questions right now because everything about this guy is unknown. His thoughts were interrupted when Zeus held his elbow. 

"Walk. I'll guide you." Zeus commands him. 

Yukhei starts from walking, "Am I going to wear this mask the whole night?" He asked while he taps his hands everywhere to feel something around him. 

"I'm sorry but yes. You're not going to take it off until I'm gone." Zeus said.

His knee bumps into something soft and he thinks it's the bed. Yukhei bent down trying to touch the mattress to confirm his guess. 

Zeus told him to sit. He turned around, his hands assuring that he will sit at the mattress and not to embarrass himself by falling on the ground. Yukhei slowly sits and once his ass felt the soft bed he comfortably sits there.

"Why?", Yukhei doesn't forget to ask. 

He felt the right side of the bed sunk. He heard something dropped on the floor, more likely a sound of leather shoes that have been taken off and thrown somewhere. Yukhei turned his head when he hears a rustling sound and he was sure that Zeus is moving a lot on top of the bed because he can feel that the mattress keeps on bouncing. 

"You can take off your shoes too and probably sit like what I did."

Yukhei doesn't think but he starts to untie his shoes, "How do you sit now?" he asked. 

"Indian sit." Zeus simply answered.

Yukhei simply nods while he carefully takes off his shoes. He thinks crawling is the best thing to do, to find the perfect spot for him to sit. 

"Move forward a little bit so that you won't be at the edge of the bed and maybe move a little to the left so we are facing each other." 

Yukhei stopped from moving, "Here?"

"Yes," Zeus confirmed and Yukhei sits comfortably like how Zeus told him. 

Silence filled the room for seconds but Yukhei remembered that he has a question that needs an answer.

"So why?" Yukhei asked again. 

"You're persistent and I kinda like it cause I really need someone who will make everything normal and to answer your question… You are not allowed to see me because I'm protecting myself. Like what I said, everyone's eyes are on me and I need to be careful not to be caught."

"Why?" Yukhei asked again. It seems why are his favorite questions for tonight. 

"If I will tell you everything about this will be turned into waste. You must not know anything about me." Zeus explained as if it's nothing but for Yukhei feels that he entered a very dangerous situation.

Everything is doubtful for Yukhei. Why would someone rent someone to accompany his night? Why this person looks like he's been escaping from someone or somewhere? Why this person is being followed?

"Please just give me the assurance that everything is fine. Both of us can leave this place safely. Tell me that I'm safe. Tell me that you are not a dangerous person." Yukhei frustratedly vents out. 

"I didn't mean to scare you. I assure you that everything is fine. I'm not a dangerous person. It's just most of the people know me and I know doing this will make it to the news again if someone caught me entering a hotel especially my father would be disappointed to me knowing that I sneak out again." 

"I don't know who you are." That the only words that Yukhei can say. He really doesn't know who is the guy, if this guy was known by everyone, how come he didn't know him. 

"That's why I chose you." 

Yukhei can't see anything right and he doesn't know if it's the reason why he can hear that the person in front of him was happy that he doesn't know him.

"What are you? I mean… are you kind of celebrity?" Yukhei asked. 

"I'm far from a celebrity maybe not yet? Tomorrow is just the start of everything." Zeus vaguely explained.

"Tomorrow?" Yukhei curiously asked. 

•

Yukhei doesn't know what is the current time but he thinks it's already dawn. He doesn't know how they end up in this kind of situation. He was holding Zeus in his arms, holding him like a baby that is vulnerable, that needs all the comfort in the world while Zeus was hugging him tightly in the waist, hiding his face at his chest and it's been a while since Yukhei caressing Zeus' hair. 

This guy inside his arm was crying a moment ago while telling the story of his life. For Yukhei knowing the guy beside him was caged and have a lot of fear. 

No one knows who he is except him. No one knows that he likes guys, not he was supposed to like. Zeus can't bring himself to tell it to his friend and even to his father because his father raised him to be perfect. His father doesn't accept any mistakes. 

Zeus grows up everyone watching him. Everything he does is documented, he even describes his life as an open book, not just a book but a story that was perfect for everyone. 

He also discovers how Zeus fight for his dreams. His father wanted him to be part of their industry but he wanted to be in stage, to perform. It takes him four years after he graduated the course that his father enrolled him before he told his father what really his dream is.

They made a deal if Zeus will maintain the good image up to the stage, be famous and at the same time not forgetting his role in their business, he will let Zeus audition in that company. 

It seems simple and easy but training while working is really draining but Zeus fight for his dream until the end, prove to his father what he really wants and that he can do it. Now Zeus will be performing on his dream stage today, it's basically today because Yukhei knows that it will take just a few hours before Zeus leaves and prepared for his debut. 

Everything left mysterious to Yukhei because Zeus made sure that he didn't drop the precise words. He still doesn't know what line his father in, what course did he take, what kind of performance is doing and what company he is in right now but Yukhei understands him. 

He understands everything now, he understands why Zeus choose a stranger to share everything about him, why he didn't reveal his name and why Zeus made him cover his eyes. Yukhei knows why Zeus is desperate to have someone to be with him. He just wanted to talk about all the things he kept but he can't trust anyone, he was afraid that his father will know about him, afraid that everything will go bad before his debut. 

He adores Zeus for everything he did tonight, on how Zeus wanted to be free for the last time but careful at the same time. It made Yukhei's think that Zeus is a smart guy, a soul need to be free and cherished by everyone. 

"Are you not going to sleep?" Yukhei asked him between his thoughts while playing at the soft strands of Zeus' hair. 

"I'm actually sleepy and I already have my eyes shut." Zeus hummed. 

"You must sleep already, a big day is waiting for you," Yukhei said and close his eyes too. 

"Hmm, but there is something I wanted to ask. Actually, I'm scared to ask because I know that I won't be able to stop myself from asking if I start one but I really wanted to know-" 

Yukhie cuts his words, "Just ask it and I promise that I won't answer your next questions if that's what you want. So your question?" 

"Why Lucas? I mean why did you choose Lucas as your fake name tonight?" Zeus asked.

Yukhei heard how Zeus yawn and he can't help himself from smiling on how cute it is. Zeus scoot closer to him and he hugged him closer in return.

"Because no one knows it was related to me. Once I became a writer, I will use Lucas as my pen name. No one will know that name until I become a writer so I think it's safe for me to use it since I didn't know your name too." 

Yukhei doesn't get another question instead he heard Zeus soft breath indicating that other one feels asleep. 

"Goodnight and good luck to your debut. You already reach up to that, I know you will do well. Fighting." 

Yukhei said before letting himself to sleep.

  
  
  


_ After 5 years _

"I don't get why I need to be in their photoshoot," Lucas complained while fixing his notebook, pen, and recorder in his bag. 

"Boss wanted us to write a good article about them and he said enable to do that we need to get to know them at heart," Xiaojun said to him. 

"I write good content even though I don't know them at heart does a one hour interview is not enough?" Lucas said while putting his stuff in his bag. 

"You drop something…" XiaoJun said while giving him his keychain but Dejun seems so nosy about the keychain so he looks at it before giving it to him. 

"Seriously who is this guy that made you laminate a sticky note and made you make this keychain." Xiaojun teased him and he instantly caught the keychain from him.

"I don't know. I don't know who he is. This Zeus just left me with a sticky note on my forehead." 

Lucas smiled as he remembers everything. 

"Oooh come on tell me everything while on our way." Xiaojun excitedly said while they walk towards the company car.

Once they are seated in the car Xiaojun looked at him curiously. 

"Okay! Can you stop blinking your eyes like that? I'm going to tell you, okay?" Lucas said while shoving Dejun's face away from his face. 

"To cut the story short. I was desperate for money way back in college so I did try this part-time job to accompany someone for a night-"

"Oh my god did something happen?! It's a one night stand, is it?!" Dejun shockingly said. 

"I'm not that kind of guy especially him," Lucas said while playing at the keychain in his hand. 

Dejun poked his arm and teased him, "I can tell you like him." 

"Of course I like him. He is amazingly brave and cute at the same time although I didn't see his face." Lucas smiled sadly. He thinks he missed the chance to see a beautiful human being that night. 

"What do you mean you didn't see his face?" Dejun curiously asked.

"He has an image to protect. He gave me a fake name and I was blindfolded the whole night. He can't risk even one percent because everything he worked hard for can crumble the moment someone knows what he did that night." Lucas explained.

He can tell that Dejun was lost on what he said but Dejun keeps his ears opened and wait for him to tell more. 

"He told me everything. He let out all the heavy feeling inside his chest. He clearly needs someone to talk about things before he comes to the stage." 

"Is he an artist?" Dejun asked.

"I don't know. He just said that he will perform in his dream stage tomorrow that night. I didn't ask anything and let him vent out all the things he kept inside until he breakdowns and I'm really happy to be that someone who comforted him, held him and told him that everything is fine." Lucas confessed. 

He was so happy that Zeus chose him that night.

"He wanted someone to be with him that night so I gave it to him since it was my job but you know what I did hug him, hold him until he falls asleep because I feel like doing it." 

"That's so sweet Lucas!" 

Lucas showed Dejun the sticky note that he laminated, "The next morning, I was not blindfolded anymore but he was not by my side anymore. He left me with this sticky note in my forehead."

"I guess you are right that he is cute. Can I read the note?" Dejun asked him.

Lucas simply gave the key chain to Dejun.

"Hi, Lucas! I'm sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye. It's just I'm scared to reveal myself if I do that. By the way, thank you for the time you gave to me. I can finally go the stage at ease. I know it's kind of impossible but I'm wishing that you will write something about me soon with your pen name Lucas. Goodbye for now." 

Lucas already memorized the letter to the point he can recite it with Dejun.

"I almost cry at this sad goodbye but… he said it just for now. Are you hoping to see him again?" Dejun asked him concernedly. 

"I didn't turn down any interview from anyone related to his line because I'm hoping that I will interview him and actually write an article about him." 

"That's the reason even though you are always complaining about the fake answers you got from other celebrities- Wait what if you already interviewed him?"

Lucas shook his head, "I can remember his speaking voice clearly and I can tell that I haven't interviewed him yet." 

  
  
  


•

"Yukhei!" 

Xiaojun and Lucas arrived at the photoshoot area and surprisingly he met Ten's boyfriend. That guy that Ten meet in dating app 

"Kun! what are you doing here?" Lucas said and pulled Kun in a hug.

"I'm about to ask that. I'm a manager remember? My boys are here for a magazine photoshoot and I guess you are a writer for them?" Kun said.

"I think so too," Lucas answered.

"Are you the manager of 127?" Xiaojun confirmed.

"Yes, I am," Kun said taking Xiaojun's hand.

"We are both in for this project," Yukhei explained.

"Let's start the boys are there," Kun said to them and guide them on the way to the group that they will interview.

Xiaojun and Yukhei stand at the corner while watching the nine men do their photoshoot.

"They are 3 years old boy group. They came from NCT entertainment and you know that they are the best entertainment company here in Korea. They've been famous even before their debut especially him…"

Xiaojun pointed out the guy who has this blonde hair, with a handsome and clear face and he thinks this is the second taller in the group. 

"He is a son of a prime minister. actually boss wanted us to write a good article about them because of him." 

Yukhei can't help but to roll his eyes and turn his heels.

"There is still someone who thinks that everything can be paid," Yukhei said while looking for something to drink. 

"It's not like that. Basically, that guy doesn't know anything, it's all his father request not by him." Xiaojun defended the artist. 

"I doubt that. Will see at the interview later." Yukhei said while sipping his coffee and observing at the blonde guy.

The interview came to it's half already but Yukhei doesn't throw any questions at the members. Xiaojun does most of the job and he just takes down some notes and observes the group.

Yukhei haven't heard a word from the blonde guy and he is so eager to know something about this son of prime minister.

"It's just been three years since your debut, what did you guys do to become this successful already?" Xiaojun asked.

"If you would ask me, I honestly don't know the answer to that because I still can't believe that we made to this point," Jaehyun said, one of the best speakers in the group answered.

"It's unbelievable, right? What do you think about it?" 

Yukhei finally spoke up but just to question the blonde guy. 

Xiaojun nudges his elbow at Yukhei to warned him. XiaoJun notices how Yukhei keeps on staring or he should say that Yukhei is glaring at Jungwoo since he knew that he was the son of a prime minister.

"Me?" the blonde guy confusedly point at himself. 

"Yeah. What's your name again?" Yukhei asked.

"I'm Jungwoo. Ahm… and to answer your question for me it's not unbelievable that we are able to be on the top right now. I think we deserve that. We've been nothing but good and hard working. We did our best at every stage. and I guess we are just lucky? because many people love us and appreciate our talent." Jungwoo explained. 

Maybe Yukhei judges him too early because he can hear the honesty and determination in Jungwoo's answer. He was convinced and he also thinks that Jungwoo was right. Every person who worked hard towards their dream deserves to be recognized. 

But his heart feels warm while he listened to Jungwoo. His voice felt familiar but he can't recognize it. It's his first time to hear a deep and confident voice like that. 

"Our Jungwoo was right. We worked really hard and we always give our best so I think that's the reason why many people love us and them, who loves us, our fans put us in this situation." Their leader Taeyong agreed. 

Xiaojun was mesmerized by the boys' determination and Yukhei can tell that Xiaojun might cry at any moment. 

The interview goes on and like the usual set up Xiaojun takes the spot on throwing questions. Yukhei thought it was the best since Xiaojun looks so interested by this group and also because his interest was caught by Jungwoo already and the reason why is he doesn't know. He just can't take off his eyes at the blonde guy. 

"Jungwoo being a celebrity is quite far from the line of your father's job how did you end up being an idol? and there are any struggles did you face because of your family set up?" 

Jungwoo just smiled at the question while Yukhei patiently waits for Jungwoo's answer. 

"of course it's not easy because my father wants me to be part of politics too. Convincing him that I really want to be on stage and proving him that I will do well, live a happy life while performing is something that was hard for me but I guess every father loves their son so he let me, he gave me the chance and I didn't waste the opportunity that was given to me. Look at me now, I am here saying all of this to you, ready for my story to be public because I am proud of where I am right now and I'm proud that I made it." 

Xiaojun's expression earlier reflects Yukhei reactions now. He was frozen in his seat, amazed by the man talking, making his words went straight to his heart that it feels like he was being shot and he can't even stand up and move on at the moment. 

"O-i~ that's our Jungwoo!" Mark teased him and Jungwoo winked at him as a response. 

How Yukhei wished that Jungwoo will smile at wink at him like that. Is he fanboying right now?

Theo rest of the interview became a short moment for Yukhei because everything passes so easily, he wanted to stay, to hear Jungwoo's word again. It's been a while since he feels like this, there is only one person that made his beat so fast just because of his voice and words and it's Zeus. Yukhei can't believe that it's happening to him again.

Yukhei came back to reality when he heard some chairs being moved and the next thing he knew was that the boys are already standing and bowing their heads. 

"Thank you for your time. You guys are amazing not only on stage but I can feel that you are good people too. I will write this article with all my heart." Xiaojun said and bowed his head.

"Thank you for letting our story to be told," Taeyong said once again. 

Taeyong shakes hand with Xiaojun and to Yukhei too. Each member takes a turn and when Jungwoo is getting closer to him, he suddenly feels that he is suffocated, he can't breath, he is panicking. Yukhei wants to look closely at this guy, hold his hand and probably say hi but he thinks he will just turn a fool when Jungwoo is already in front of him because he knows that he will just stare. 

It's already Jungwoo's turn but Yukhei still doesn't know what to do. 

"You are an amazing person. You inspire me the most." Xiaojun said while holding Jungwoo's hand by his both hands. 

"You too. I can tell that you are doing so well in your job. Fighting!" Jungwoo said to Xiaojun and move forward to Yukhei. 

"Hi," Jungwoo said and smiled sweetly to him.

"Hello. I'm sorry about earlier." Yukhei said and bowed his head.

They are already holding each other's hands while talking. 

"Don't worry, I know that you didn't mean it. You are just doing your job and you are just being you." Jungwoo said to him.

Yukhei just looked at his eyes, trying to comprehend what Jungwoo said to him. He feels that Jungwoo knows him.

"Jungwoo! Let's go!"

One of the members calls him. Jungwoo takes his hand off from him. 

"I must go." Jungwoo finally said and run towards with his group.

  
  


Yukhei has left again with many questions in his head but this time he got the chance to see this person to say goodbye. 

Yukhei fixed his things inside his bag, fished out his phone when he saw that the screen is on. He just received a message from an unknown number. 

_ Unknown: Hi _

_ Unknown: I forgot to tell that your hands are still warm. _

_ Unknown; and I notice that your hands get a little bigger. _

His forehead went knots when he reads the messages. It's weird that someone with unregistered number will talk about his warmth and hands. He was about to put his phone in his pocket when he heard that name.

"Zeus!" 

"Yah! Zeus! I told you to wait for me!" 

Yukhei instantly whipped his head and then he saw Mark running toward Jungwoo. 

"Mark stop calling me Zeus in public," Jungwoo said.

"Alright, Zeus hyung!" 

He watched Jungwoo walk away with his member but something light inside of him when Jungwoo turns around, look at him again and smiled. 

Yukhei left dumbfounded. His mind is all over, confused about what he reads, what he heard and what he saw. 

"Zeus? Jungwoo?" 

He doesn't know what to think or to do. Next thing he knew that he is walking fast to chase Jungwoo. 

"Ge! Where are you going?" 

Yukhei heard Xiaojun calling him but he needs to talk to Jungwoo first.

The questions from his head were cut off and he stopped walking when he heard his phone.

_ Unknown: I saw you following me. _

_ Unknown: Stop following me. _

_ Unknown: I promise, I will see you soon. _

_ Unknown: This time, no blindfold and fake names. _

Yukhei smiled like an idiot while reading the messages from Jungwoo.

"Ge! What is happening? Are you cha---" 

"I met him again!" Yukhei said, holding Xiaojun's shoulder and shaking him. 

"Who?!" Xiaojun frustratedly asked him.

"Zeus!" Yukhei shouted back. 

"WHAT?!" 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it will have a lot of plot holes so if you any questions or do you want to talk to me or do you want send any criticism, I'll accept it so... 
> 
> I'll leave it here Twitter


End file.
